I'm in Love with a Nerd?
by life-is-blank
Summary: Sasuke is in love with a nerd? Wait...is she really a nerd...?read ti find out...sorry...not really good at summaries
1. chapter 1

Hello...This is my first fanfic so I really hope that you like it...Flames is welcome...

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Naruto or any of the other character...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura's life introduction

 _Beep...beep...beep..bee... **(sm** **ash)**_

The sound of an alarm clock smashed could be hear for through the house. The sound could only mean that Haruno Sakura is up and about.

"Urgh...stupid alarm clock-waking me up when i'm in La La Land."

Sakura took a 15 minutes shower and then after she showered..she went to her walk-in closet to get her school uniform which consist of black,white and green colour...Her shirt is white while her school's coat is black and lastly her nectie in green.

Sakura then went downstairs to have breakfast with her maids and butler. After that she would go to school but not until she wears this thick rimmed glasses that hides her beautiful emerald eyes and a black hoodie that hides her beautiful silky pink hair...Thus, making her look like a nerd or what the **popular** students says "an outcast"

Nobody in her school know who she really is. They never knew that Sakura came from a wealthy family that were known throughout the **business world**.

In other word only certain business family would have know her family's name.

Unfortunately, none of the business people that were associated with her family have ever met her. They've heard of her, but never actually met her.

At school, no students have ever stop to say 'hi' or heck..even ask her name..

Thus, the regular students would her as "The Nerd" while the popular ones calls her "The Outcast"

Sakura is used to all the things they called her or the things that she have to endure like bullying but that is about to change because of one person.

Hey again...i hope that you like the first chapter...this chapter was only to show who sakura is...till next time...bye...please review okay...thankiu...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello...it's me again...i would like to say thank you to those that reviewed and I hope you will like my 2nd chapter...** **FYI, this ff is based on Sasuke's POV...The 1st chapter is to only show you Sakura's secret life...Hope you like it...**

 _"Where am i...? What am i doing here...? Wait a minute...isn't that dobe...?"_ _"Hey dobe...!"_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Why hello there good sir...How can i help in this lovely morning..."(**_ A/N this is Naruto)

" _Dobe...?"_ _What the fuck!_ _"Yo dobe...is this really you...?"_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Who are you calling dobe sir...? FYI my name is Uzumaki Naruto..."**_

" _Dobe don't you dare play games with me...I'll make sure all your ramen lifestock that you hide in your room be gone..."_ _ **"What are you talking about sir...Me? Eating ramens...You must be going cuckoo...I don't eat those stuff...their bad for my health..I eat healthy food...like my favourite...salad"**_ _"Dobe...?"_ _ **"For the last time si..."**_ Knock...knock...knock...

 **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!** (A/N that's Mikoto)

Oh my gawd...

"I'm awake...i'm awake...!"

 _What the hell...that was all a dream...? well thanks fuck...There no way i'll be friends with Naruto that have brains and manners...I prefer his idiot self..._

" **Uchiha Sakuke you better be awake right now or God knows what I will do to you...!"**

"Ok...ok mom...gee...cut me some slack will you..."

•••At school•••

"Hahahahahahahahaha..."

"Serves you right teme...But i gotta say...you look like some pirate with that one black eyes of yours..."

Ugh...I never been humiliated that bad before this...except for the time when mom shows my friends my baby pictures...I swear i was so...

 _Ugh...watch where you're going Outcast..."_

Suddently Naruto spoke up...

"Whoa...take it easy dude..you were the one at fault...you should apolo...gize to her..."

"Where did she go...? Teme did s

you see where she went...?

"Hn" _Where did she go...? She just left...Wait a minute...why am i thinking where the nerd went...it's not my problem..._ _But why do i feel like i want to see her..._

 **Hey...hope you like it...please review...thank you...**


End file.
